Jendela
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: kalau saya bilang jendela, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian semua? dan apa hubungan Knight Master juga Ronan dengan jendela tersebut? My Humor Fic untuk ngelatih Sense of Humor milik saya! baca dan jangan lupadi Review ya, Minna-san!


**Jendela**

**X**

**A Grand Chase Fanfiction by TFP-IS-MY-NAME**

**X**

**Rated: um...K+ atau T ya? K+ aja deh...**

**X**

**Genre: Humor (mudahan gak garing...)**

**X**

**Summary: kalau saya bilang jendela, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian semua? Dan kenapa Knight Master juga Ronan terkait dengan benda tersebut?**

**X**

**A/N: Yo! balik lagi dengan saya Author Ganteng ini! (yang mau muntah, silahkan...) haha! kali ini saya akan membuat Fic bergenre Humor, untuk melatih Sense of Humor milik saya, mudah-mudahan bisa membuat Readers dan Author-Author sekalian tertawa. Hidup Saya Yang Ganteng ini! (*kena lempar War Staff, Composite Bow, GrandArk, sampe Slime, Sidt, Mary Jane, en Nurse Tammy(?)*) ehem...maksud saya, Hidup Fanfiction!**

**X**

**Disclaimer: Sumpah! bukan punya saya! kalau punya saya...jangan ditanya deh, pasti Rating Game-nya menurun. berbahagialah karena kakak-kakak Megaxus telah menciptakan game ini bersama KoG Studio dan menyebarlusakannya di Indonesia!**

**X**

**Content Alert: Gaje, OOC, Typos, Lebayness, Typos, dan lain-lain yang sekerabat (?)**

**X**

**Word Count:1.000 word**

**Jendela**

"hm...," gumam Knight Master di depan jendela kantornya.

"hm...," gumam Knight Master sambil Jungkir balik di depan jendela kantornya.

"hm...," gumam Knight Master sambil _Shuffle Dance_ di depan Jendela Kantornya.

perasaan Knight Master bergumam mulu nih...ada apa sih, KM?

Tok Tok Tok "Permisi Knight Master" kata Ronan yang masuk ke kantor Knight Master.

"oh, silakan masuk, Ronan" perintah Knight Master padahal Ronan udah masuk sendiri seenaknya dari tadi, hah...anak muda jaman sekarang (*author kena panah Valkyrie*).

"ada perlu apa Knight Master?" tanya Ronan sesopan-sopan mungkin orang yang paling sopan (piye toh?) sambil berharap-harap keperluan Knight Master manggil dia adalah tentang gajinya. iya! gajinya! orang udah capek-capek ngebantai tuh monster di tiap dungeon, tapi pas balik lagi kesitu, eh...monsternya ada lagi, ya capeklah! mana dia lagi ngerencanain ngajak Elesis jalan-jalan ke Glove World bareng Spongebob(?).

"kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Knight Master sambil nunjuk Jendela Kantornya. Ronan mengikuti arah telunjuk Knight Master yang ngarah ke jendela.

"ya, saya tahu. Tomcat, kan?" jawab Ronan dengan polosnya.

"benar. Tomcat adalah salah satu serangga hama yang beracun – eh? Tomcat?" knight Master mutar kepalanya 90 derajat Celcius (?) kearah jendela yang ia tunjuk tadi. ternyata ada Tomcat yang hilir mudik di sekitar situ. maklum, waktu Indonesia kena serang Tomcat kemarin, Bermesiah dan sekitarnya juga terkena serangan hama ini, apalagi di Mirrage Desert.

"bukan!" Knight Master agak emosi "bukan itu! perhatikan telunjukku baik-baik!" perintah Knight Master. Ronan merhatiin lagi jari telunjuk Knight Master baik-baik.

"Oh itu ya? saya tahu. Lonceng angin-nya bagus kan? kemarin saya sama Elesis beli di pasar tepat saat penjualnya lagi cuci gudang. karena Chaser lain tidak ada yang mau, jadi kami pasang di jendela kantor Knight Master" jawab Ronan.

"ya, bagus juga. suaranya nenangin hati sih, apalagi – BUKAN! JENDELANYA RONAN, JENDELANYA! GUA NUNJUK JENDELA KANTOR GUA!" kata Knight Master Emosi tingkat dewa sampai OOC. Yang nulis cerita (dengan kata lain saya) sampai terancam diprotes sama Knight Master FC (bukan Football Club, tapi Fans Club).

"oh, itu toh. maafkan saya, Knight Master. saya juga tahu itu jendela. ada apa dengan jendela itu?" tanya Ronan dengan polos.

"fuh..." Knight Master ngambil napas, buat nenangin _Inner Self _nya yang sempat OOC tadi "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap jendela itu"

"sesuatu? memangnya gua harus apaan?" tanya Ronan sambil ngerutin alisnya. nah lho, sudah agak OOC nih Ronan. Author udah kena kejar kejar Fan Girl Ronan abis ngetik baris ini, jadi, ceritanya sampai sini saja...

eh...?

masih penasaran...?

Yang bener...?

Sumpah...?

Suer loe...?

ya udah deh, lanjut lagi...

"aku ingin kau memperbaiki jendela ini" perintah Knight Master.

"memperbaiki? memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ronan meneliti tiap sudut jendela tersebut. Ternyata Knight Master bukan mau ngebahas soal Gaji Ronan. kecewa meter pada level Max, saudara-saudara! tapi Ronan kan anak yang suka menabung dan tidak sombong, jadi dia iklhasin tuh harapannya.

"kuberi kau 3 alasan. alasan pertama, baru-baru ini, Ryan dan Lass kelahi di kantorku karena rebutan misi, tapi waktu mau kuhentikan, eh...mereka kelahi sambil melompat keluar dari jendela kantorku, maka rusaklah jendelaku. aku ingin jendelanya diperkuat" jawab Knight Master. Ronan Sweatdrop karena mengingat kejadian tersebut, soalnya dia salah satu relawan penghenti amukan 2 mahluk tersebut (?).

"baiklah..." jawab Ronan masih Sweatdrop sambil menimbang-nimbang alasan Knight Master.

" kedua, meski kantor ini lumayan besar, tapi jendelanya Cuma satu itu. kan gak enak masa cahaya matahari pagi Cuma datang dari satu arah? karena itu jendelanya juga tolong diperbanyak"

"baiklah..." jawab Ronan menimbang-nimbang Gon peliharaannya di Posyandu terdekat(?).

"terakhir, model jendelanya udah gak modis! apalagi daun jendelanya yang besar itu, kalau dibuka, angin yang masuk gak kira-kira! jadi aku ingin jendelanya dibikin modis dan angin yang masuk tidak terlalu besar!" kata Knight Master mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"baiklah..." jawab Ronan menimbang-nimbang bahan sembako. sampai-sampai author bimbang apakah Ronan itu Kanavan Royal Guard Master atau buruh sembako (lagi, Author kena kejar Fan Girl Ronan).

"jadi, singkatnya, aku ingin kau merombak jendela kantorku menjadi baru lengkap dengan ventilasi yang baik sehingga udara lancar!" perintah Knight Master "yes, ma'am!" jawab Ronan sambil ngelangkah pergi.

"oi, mau kemana?" tanya Knight Master pada Ronan.

"hello? gua mau keruang peralatan, buat perbaikin jendela loe yang udah rusak itu. masalah buat loe? (sumpah! author bukan anak Alay! ini author dapat setelah dengar saran teman)" kata Ronan benar-benar OOC tingkat dewa! (*didepan rumah Author, Fan Girl Ronan udah nunggu sambil bawa pentungan).

"eh...tapi, arah ruang peralatan kan kesana..." kata Knight Master sambil menunjuk arah sebaliknya. Ronan cengengesan "hehe...saya becanda kok Knight Master" ucap Ronan sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ronan pun langsung keruang peralatan untuk mengambil perkakas buat bikin jendela baru. Kayu, Kaca, Paku, Palu, Gergaji, Linggis, dan juga Pipa Paralon (apa urusannya Pipa paralon dalam pembuatan jendela?). Sekilas barang-barang yang dibawa Ronan mengesankan dia bakal ganti profesi dari Grand Chase jadi pemain Reog Ponorogo. untungnya, tidak. daripada manggil tukang buat bikin jendela baru, lebih baik bikin sendiri. apa jadinya Seorang Ronan Erudon tidak bisa membuat jendela? enggak kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi nanti Job Ronan bakal berubah jadi Carpenter Knight Dong? uh...berhubungan Paragraf ini isinya mulai ngaco, kita lanjut aja deh...

TOK! TOK! TOK! BLETAK! AUW!

Ronan mulai ngerjain tugas dari sang ibu pertiwi sampai-sampai tangannya sempat menjadi korban kerasnya palu. dengan Rambut yang dililit kain, pake tas pinggang buat naruh paku, en nyempilin paku di mulut.

"hah...ada-ada saja nih Knight Master, kerjaan sepele begini kok disuruh kerjain" kata Ronan menggerutu. dia lupa kalau Knight Master sedang Konslet karena disambar petir seperti yang dikatakan Chalice07 (*maaf pake ide ceritamu*).

"tapi, jendela yang kuat, diperbanyak, modis, dan jugamemastikan jendelanya saat dibuka udara yang masuk tidk berlebihan. aku pasti bisa, aku kan hebat" ucap Ronan, masih sibuk mukul-mukul palunya di atas kayu dengan narsisnya.

ditengah kesibukan itu, pintu kantor Knight Master terbuka. awalnya Ronan mengira itu adalah Knight Master yang masuk buat ngeliat perkembangan pekerjaannya. tapi Ronan ingat kalau Knight Master seharusnya saat ini sedang pergi ke Istana Kerajaan Serdin. lalu, siapa dong?

"Ronan!"

"yo! Noob..."

"..."

"hey! Ronan!"

kalau gak tahu siapa aja, mereka adalah (dari yang paling atas) Elesis, Sieghart, Mari, dan Ryan. Trio pengganggu datang (minus Mari soalnya...).

"adha phrlu apha?" tanya Ronan ogah-ogahan tanpa menyadari paku yang disumpelin kemulutnya tertelan pas ngomong tadi.

"hey, kau sedang apa di kantor Knight Master?" tanya Elesis nyamperin Ronan yang batuk-batuk keselek Pake (dibantuin, kek...).

"ngapain kau?" tanya Sieghart dengan nada malas tapi tetap tidak peduli dengan Ronan yang batuk karena keselek paku yang panjangnya 10 cm lebih.

"..." Mari gak ngomong apa-apa, tapi sedang memperhatikan Ronan yang sedang keselek tadi. dia sadar kalau ada yang salah, tapi karena saking pendiamnya, di biarkannya lah Ronan dengan masalahnya.

"Hey! Sobat! buat apa tuh?" tanya Ryan dengan wajah cerah dan semangat 45. dan lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan Ronan yang sekarat saudara-saudara!

Ronan bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan dengan kuasa yang entah muncul darimana, paku di tenggorokannya menghilang secara gaib.

"aku sedang membuat jendela baru buat Knight Master. dan sekarang, kuulangi pertanyaanku: ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Ronan, melanjutkan lagi kerjaannya.

"well, kami sedang bosan dan pengen nyari kerjaan. maka dari itu, biar kami membantumu membuat jendela buat Knight Master ini! lumayan, bosannya bisa hilang" Kata Elesis nepuk-nepuk punggung Ronan.

"tidak perlu. kalian lihat saja dengan tenang, itu sudah cukup membantuku" " dengan cuek bebek, Ronan lanjut ngebetulin jendela lagi. TOK! TOK! TOK! BLETAK! ADAW!

"kenapa harus buat baru lagi? jendelanya kan masih bagus..." komentar Sieghart sambil memperhatikan jendela Knight Master yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan yang baru.

"KM mau jendela yang kuat, modis, dan juga sesuai kebutuhan" jawab Ronan seadanya sambil ngibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya yang kena palu (lagi). TOK! TOK! TOK! PLAK! ADUDUDUH!

"eh? modis sekaligus kuat? Knight Master ada-ada saja...apa lagi konslet ya otaknya?" komentar Ryan, yang juga lupa kejadian di cerita milik Chalice07. sementara itu di istana Kerajaan Serdin, Knight Master bersin dengan pose dan suara yang tidak elit didepan dewan kerajaan.

"ya. dia ingin ventilasi dan jendela kantor ini cukup agar sirkulasi udaranya lancar" jawab Ronan yang ngusap-ngusap pipi kirinya karena waktu dia kerja, dengan kurang ajarnya seekor nyamuk hinggap diwajahnya. dengan maksud untuk membantu, Elesis memukulnya dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya bukan milik perempuan.

"..." (yangh ini tahu siapa, kan?)

"begitu ya? baiklah, kami akan membantumu!" ujar Ryan dengan semangat yang masih sama.

"bukankah sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu?" tanya Ronan mulai membentuk kerangka jendela bikinannya."ventilasi udara yang cukup...berarti tinggal tambahkan lubang saja saja yang banyak agar udara yang masuk lebih banyak, kan? Mari! tembak tembok ini sambpai berlubang!" lanjut Ryan ngacangin perkataan Ronan.

"...baik" jawab Mari ngeluarin Maverick-nya.

"tu – tunggu dulu..." Ronan mulai merasa mempunyai firasat tidak enak.

"OK! kalau Mari mau membantu Ronan, aku juga ikutan!" ujar Sieghart yang tiba-tiba semangat 45.

"terakhir, aku dan Elesis akan bikin Ventilasi berbentuk Vertikal dan Horizontal disana-sini" ujar Ryan nyiapin Storm Pike-nya disusul dengan Elesis yang nyiapin 2 pedang raksasa-nya.

"tung – "

Telat, Ron. Cuma buat urusan ngancurin kayak gini kecepatan kinerja trio (sekarang kwartet) gila ini meninggkat setaraf kecepatan cahaya.

"CHAOS BEAM!" DOR! DOR! DOR! DHUAR!

"HEYA! WALL(?) CHRUSHER!"

"HAHAHAHA! XENOCIDER LANCER!"

"HUAHAHAHA! CHAOS SAVIOR!"

terlambat sudah, bubur telah menjadi nasi...eh...kebalik...nasi sudah menjadi bubur maksud saya. Ronan yang Kanavan Royal – apapun itu pun kewalahan ngadepin keempat orang ini. gak apa-apa, Ron! nothing is perfect. Don't mind! don't mind!

**Kemudian...**

"Ronan..." kata Knight Master dengan menahan emosi.

"...ya, Knight Master" jawab Ronan harap-harap cemas.

"aku memang memintamu membuatkan ventilasi agar udara yang masuk cukup, tapi..." background dibelakang Knight Master berubah menjadi gunung meletus "KENAPA PADA AKHIRNYA KAU MELUBANGI SELURUH DINDINGNYA!?"

"maaf, Knight Master. ini semua – "

"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUA! INI PERINTAH!"

"y – yes, Ma'am!"

Fin

A/N: balik lagi kesempatan saya berbicara! akhirnya Oneshot bergenre humor ini selesai juga. mudah-mudahan humornya gak garing (itu tandanya Sense of Humor ku naik). akhir kata karena sebenarnya saya tidak pandai berkata-kata, Reveiw Please?

P.S. jangan lupa baca Fic saya yang lainnya juga ya! (promosi Mode: ON)

TFP-IS-MY-NAME Logged Off

Preapare To Resume Other Story...


End file.
